Est-ce que tu m'aimes?
by Varagouille
Summary: Lorsque l'association des femmes shinigamis s'en mêle, les humains célibataires ne le restent pas longtemps!
J'ai écrit ce one-shot sur un coup de tête parce qu'ayant décidé de revoir Bleach depuis les premiers épisodes, j'ai pu remarquer qu'aucun Uryu/Nemu français n'avait encore été publié. J'étais très déçue, donc j'ai décidé de m'y atteler ! Je n'ai donc prévu aucun scénario et je ne savais même pas au départ si cela serait un one-shot ou une fiction. Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise !

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

* * *

Le calme règne à la douzième division alors que le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri effectue ses habituelles expériences dans son laboratoire. Sa vice-capitaine Nemu est à une réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis en compagnie des vices-capitaines Matsumoto Rangiku, Kotetsu Isane, Nanao Ise, Kusajichi Yachiru, Hinamori Momo et des capitaines Unohana et Soi Fon.

Le rassemblement des femmes les plus hautes gradées du Seireitei a pour but de trouver une petite amie aux trois humains qui sont actuellement les invités du capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki et passent leur temps à la onzième division pour Ichigo Kurosaki et Chad ou à s'entraîner sur le terrain de la sixième division pour Uryu Ishida et Orihime Inoue en compagnie de la sœur de leur hôte.

« Bon, commence le capitaine Unohana. Le but de cette réunion est de trouver une douce compagnie aux humains! Si vous avez une idée pour l'un deux je vous écoute.

\- Dites, dites! Ce serait marrant qu'Ichigo soit amoureux de Rukia! dit en riant Yachiru. Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il amoureux d'elle, hein?

\- Voyons, vice-capitaine Kusajichi, ajoute Nanao en souriant. Il n'est pas nécessaire de parler si fort! Je suis d'accord pour mettre Ichigo Kurosaki avec Rukia Kuchiki, c'est le couple le simple des trois!

\- Alors nous mettrons tous en œuvre pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments », termine Unohana.

Et le premier couple est décidé, pour le bonheur de sa simplicité et de son évidence.

« Maintenant je vous propose de choisir pour Uryu Ishida! »

Dans la cour de la sixième division, les novices s'entraînent et les humains ont décidé de faire une pause. Rendez-vous dans le salon du manoir Kuchiki!

« Dis-moi, toi! commence Rukia. Tu n'as toujours pas de petite-amie?

\- Non, c'est inutile et je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répond Uryu

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça! dit Orihime. En fait on ne te voit jamais avec des filles!

\- Je viens de répondre à Rukia que ça n'était pas utile, Orihime!

\- Franchement Uryu! ajoute Rukia. Il y bien une fille qui te plaît quelque part, non? »

Uryu rougit. Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un...

0-0-0

Dans la salle réservée à l'association, les débats battent leur plein. Chacune des femmes s'accorde à dire que oui, Uryu Ishida a besoin d'une jeune fille calme et intelligente et jolie, mais aucune d'entre elles n'est d'accord sur l'identité de celle qui va être choisit. Ainsi, seule Nemu et le capitaine Unohana restent calmes, attendant patiemment qu'un accord soit trouvé.

Soudain la fille du capitaine Kurotsuchi se lève et rejoint le reste du groupe.

« S'il vous plaît... Commence-t-elle.

\- Moi je dis qu'il est amoureux d'Orihime! crie Yachiru.

\- Bien sûr que non vice-capitaine Kusajichi! De plus la jeune Inoue aime Ichigo Kurosaki, et il est hors de question de l'obliger à tomber amoureuse d'Ishida! dit Isane.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Si lui il...

\- Non, j'ai dit. Ne pensez-vous pas que...

\- Mesdemoiselles s'il vous plaît, les interrompt le capitaine Unohana. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'Uryu Ishida choisisse -si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, une femme shinigami. N'est-il pas?

\- Oh! poursuit Isane. Vous avez raison capitaine! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt!

\- Bien, poursuit Unohana. Avez-vous une idée de la jeune fille idéale?

\- Eh bien justement, retente Nemu, il se trouve que je suis...

\- Ah la la, la coupe Hinamori, non je n'ai pas la moindre idée...

\- Nemu, tu voulais dire quelque chose? demande le capitaine Soi Fon à la jeune fille.

\- Merci capitaine, répond Nemu, en fait je... Je suis amoureuse d'Uryu Ishida...

\- Aaah! s'écrie Yachiru. Je le savais! Je le savais!

\- Taisez-vous vice-capitaine Kusajichi, dit Soi Fon. Merci Nemu, c'est à toi que revient le quincy!

\- Merci madame... »

Espérons qu'Uryu ai pensé à Nemu...

0-0-0

« Eh ben alors Ichigo! rigole Ikkaku. Tu ne sais plus te battre?

\- Ta gueule Ikkaku! s'essouffle le roux.

\- Voyons Ikkaku, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le taquiner! renchérit Yumichika. Dis-moi Ichigo, aurais-tu une petite-amie chez les humains? Je ne vois que ça pour te déconcentrer à ce point!

\- Pas. Du. Tout, crie Ichigo en se jetant à nouveau sur Ikkaku.

\- Tu peux tout nous dire Ichigo tu sais!

\- Sauf qu'il n'y a rien à dire! Raah, et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi! T'as pas une fille à voir par hasard?

\- Oh! s'offusque Yumichika. Aucune femme n'est digne de ma beauté Ichigo, tu devrais le savoir!

\- Bah voyons! répond le roux.

\- Enfin. Et toi Chad? Du nouveau côté cœur? retente le shinigami

\- Hum? Non, répond Chad.

\- Tu es sûr? Même pas une jolie fille en vue?

\- Oui. J'en suis sûr. »

Nous n'en apprendront pas plus sur Chad pour le moment…

0-0-0

Du côté des femmes…

« C'est maintenant au tour de Yasutora Sado, reprend Unohana.

\- Yasutora Sado ? Qui est-il capitaine ? demande Isane.

-Chad, c'est Chad ! lui répond Yachiru en riant.

-Ah ? Ce doit être un surnom alors…

\- Peut-importe, dit Rangiku. Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour la fille ?

\- Non, aucune, répond Nanao. En fait ce garçon est très mystérieux, on ne sait absolument rien à son sujet.

\- Je suis d'accord, reprend Unohana. Mesdemoiselles, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous propose de former les couples que nous avons déjà choisit !

\- Oui capitaine ! répondent les jeunes filles en chœur.

0-0-0

Les femmes ont décidé de se rendre d'abord au manoir Kuchiki afin qu'un groupe composé du capitaine Unohana accompagnée d'Isane, Hinamori et Yachiru emmène Rukia à la onzième division tandis que Nemu, aidée de Rangiku, Nanao et Soi Fon, espère réussir à séduire Uryu par un moyen encore inconnu.

Les deux groupes réussissent avec soulagement leur première manœuvre. Rukia est discrètement menée à Ichigo et Rangiku a trouvé une excuse pour qu'Uryu suive Nemu, jusqu'on ne sait où. En fait jusqu'à ce que l'amour les assemble. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

Les cris d'Ichigo et d'Ikkaku et les rires de Yumichika font froncer les sourcils de Rukia. Elle ignore totalement ce qui se trame –grand bien lui fasse, et se demande pourquoi le troisième siège de la onzième division et Ichigo se disputent encore.

« Hahaha je le savais ! Bon sang Ichigo ! dit Ikkaku avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Raah, arrête de te moquer Ikkaku ! lui répond le roux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Ichigo…

\- C'est pour moi que je m'en fais Yumichika ! Si jamais elle l'apprend ce sera la catastrophe ! Et pire encore si c'est Byakuya !

\- Il est vrai que tomber amoureux de la sœur du capitaine Kuchiki n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Arrête de rire Ikkaku !

\- C'est vrai Ikkaku, ce n'est pas élégant du tout de se rouler par terre ! reprend Yumichika.

\- Ha ! Ha haha ! Je m'en fiche d'être élégant ! Nan mais regarde la tête d'Ichigo c'est trop marrant ! dit Ikkaku en se tenant les côtes.

\- Ikkaku bon sang ! s'énerve Ichigo en vérifiant autour de lui que personne n'écoute leur conversation.

\- Ah tiens. Regardez qui est là ! » dit Yumichika avec un grand sourire.

Effectivement les filles sont arrivées et Yachiru court déjà vers eux comme si tout était normal. Après tout, la onzième division c'est son domaine ! Derrière elle Rukia continue de froncer les sourcils, à tel point qu'elle ressemble à Ichigo, qui a tourné la tête dans l'espoir que personne ne voit les rougeurs apparus sur ses joues le long de ses échanges avec Ikkaku et Yumichika. Cette scène fait redoubler les rires d'Ikkaku qui peut à peine respirer.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? commence Rukia.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais Kuchiki ! recommence Ikkaku.

\- Mais ferme-là Ikkaku bon sang ! crie Ichigo en sentant ses joues rougir toujours plus.

\- Mais que ce passe t'il à la fin ? crie à son tour Rukia.

\- Eh bien il se trouve qu'Ichig…

-Yumichika ! le coupe Ichigo. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quoi Ichigo ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que mon frère ne doit pas savoir non plus ? reprend la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mais rien du tout, il n'y a rien à savoir !

\- Ichigo, intervient Yachiru, pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? »

Le garçon ne sait plus ni où se mettre ni dans quelle direction regarder. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rukia a-t-elle entendu cette phrase ? Il parlait si fort que ça ?!

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas rouge ! J'ai juste chaud à force de me battre ! répond-il.

\- Ah ? Tu es sûr ? Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? reprend la fillette.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis amoureux de personne !

\- Même pas de Kuchiki ? rajoute Yachiru en faisant la moue.

\- Absolument pas ! répète Ichigo en recommençant à rougir.

A côté d'eux, Rukia commence à se sentir gênée, elle ne comprend pas la question de la vice-capitaine de la onzième division à son sujet. Mais lorsqu'Ichigo, horriblement gêné et énervé, se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, elle décide de l'accompagner et le rejoint en courant.

« Eh Ichigo ! Attend-moi ! »

Ce revirement de situation n'est pas pour déplaire aux entremetteuses. Elles se regardent d'un air complice puis disparaissent d'un shunpo pour suivre Ichigo et Rukia. Ikkaku et Yumichika se regardent à leur tour mais aucun ne comprend ce qui vient de se passer.

0-0-0

Pour Nemu, le but est maintenant de construire une conversation qui intéresse Uryu. Nanao, Soi Fon et Rangiku ont fait croire qu'elles avaient des choses à faire pour les laisser tous les deux, mais la jeune fille sait pertinemment qu'elles suivent discrètement ses progrès. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à poser une question au quincy, il la devance :

« Mademoiselle Kurotsuchi, comment avez-vous pu laisser tomber votre zanpakuto dans la rivière ?

\- Eh bien à vrai dire… Je n'ai pas bien compris moi-même. Je ne m'entraîne pas souvent au combat avec mon sabre et il m'a glissé des mains.

\- D'accord. Je suppose que vous avez essayé de le récupérer avant de venir demander de l'aide. D'ailleurs, pourquoi moi ?

\- En fait je n'avais pas la moindre idée quant à la manière de le rattraper, donc non je n'ai pas essayé. Et quand je vous ai vu au manoir je me suis dit que peut-être vous pourriez utiliser votre pouvoir en appelant à vous les particules spirituelles qui composent mon sabre…

\- Appeler les particules spirituelles ? Sans vouloir vous vexer je ne suis pas sûr ni d'y arriver ni que ce soit possible.

\- Ah… Pouvez-vous au moins essayer ?

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mais si c'est impossible ne comptez pas sur moi pour me jeter à l'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai un autre moyen dans ce cas. Là, c'est ici qu'il est tombé.

\- Je ne le vois pas. Savez-vous à combien de mettre du bord il a coulé ?

\- Un peu plus de deux mètres, je crois. Regardez, comme il fait beau le soleil se reflète sur le métal.

\- Effectivement, je l'aperçois. Ecartez-vous s'il vous plaît, je vais faire une première tentative »

Au bord de la rivière, Uryu concentre son énergie spirituelle et commence par localiser la position du zanpakuto. Il essaie ensuite de déplacer l'arme sous l'eau, ce qui s'avère impossible. Il recommence en fronçant les sourcils, et à côté de lui, Nemu s'émerveille de le voir si concentré pour récupérer son sabre. Même si elle sait qu'il lui sera impossible de le ramener de cette manière.

Le jeune quincy continue sans douter de rien pendant presque quinze minutes, puis il abandonne, à bout de souffle.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, il va falloir que vous trouviez une autre méthode.

\- Très bien ce n'est pas grave. Je vais y aller à la nage.

\- A la nage ?! »

Il n'a pas le temps de poser plus de question que la jeune fille commence à se dévêtir pour plonger. Il continue de tenter de la convaincre mais sans succès, et Nemu se met à l'eau. En sous-vêtement. Il n'a plus qu'à cacher son regard pour ne pas la voir dans une tenue si légère et n'entendre que les clapotis de la rivière. Mais l'eau est plus profonde qu'il n'y parait et la réfraction de la lumière est importante, obligeant la jeune fille à tâtonner sans réussir à mettre la main sur son sabre. Elle est obligée de remonter à la surface après quelques minutes sous l'eau puis recommence.

Derrière elle, Uryu commence à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter de la santé de Nemu, car s'il fait beau il ne fait pas chaud pour autant. Alors il se déshabille à son tour et, respirant un grand coup, il se jette à l'eau.

« Brrr ! Bon sang qu'elle est froide ! »

Rejoignant la jeune fille en vitesse pour sortir de la rivière au plus vite, il se met à tâtonner à son tour. Leurs efforts sont récompensés une dizaines de minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils posent chacun une main sur la garde du sabre et le remonte comme un seul homme. Soulagés de l'avoir enfin récupérer, ils se regardent en souriant.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Ishida, commence Nemu.

\- Ce n'est rien, et puis je n'allais tout de même pas vous laissez attraper froid toute seule !

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis plus soli... Tchoum ! Qu'il n'y parait…

\- Vous vouliez dire ? répond Uryu en souriant. Je crois que ne ferions mieux de sortir tout de suite de l'eau ! »

Et c'est ce qu'ils font, Uryu soutenant une Nemu qui ne cesse plus d'éternuer et grelotte comme jamais. Depuis leur arrivée sur le bord de la rivière près d'une heure avant, le vent s'est rafraîchit et leurs vêtements, collés à leur peau mouillée, ne les réchauffent pas. Ils partent ensemble vers un lieu où se réchauffer.

0-0-0

« Ichigo !

\- Rukia ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

\- Pour comprendre, imbécile ! »

Ichigo a marché sans s'arrêter jusqu'au manoir Kuchiki et Rukia l'a suivi sans poser plus de question. Le jeune homme semble plus calme en arrivant, c'est pourquoi elle décide de lui redemander :

« Ichigo s'il-te-plaît. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache ?

\- Rukia, pourquoi me poser une question à laquelle tu as déjà la réponse ?

\- Parce que même si tu ne le veux pas, moi je veux savoir ! Mais je te propose de rentrer dans le salon pour en parler, on aura l'air stupide si on se dispute devant l'entrée du manoir. »

Et sans lui demander son avis, elle attrape Ichigo par la manche de son hakama pour l'emmener dans un petit salon à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

« Maintenant tu peux parler tranquille, en plus Nii-sama n'entendra rien !

\- Mais Rukia ! Je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Je m'en fiche ! Moi je… le coupa Rukia mais sans finir sa phrase.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je… Je t'aime Ichigo ! »

Décidément quel retournement de situation ! Ichigo est stupéfait et ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Rukia… Rukia…

\- Dis quelque chose s'il-te-plaît…

\- Je… C'est que… Je t'aime aussi !

\- Pardon ?! Enfin je veux dire… Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- J'ai dit que je t'aimais, Rukia. »

A ces mots la jeune fille se cache le visage, elle n'ose plus regarder en face le garçon qu'elle aime.

D'abord surpris par ce geste, Ichigo finit par sa rapprocher d'elle et prend ses mains dans les siennes pour voir son visage. Il sourit tendrement face à la gêne de Rukia qui l'habitait de la même façon en quittant la onzième division. Doucement, il approche son visage du sien et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Rukia se laisse faire, puis elle demande d'elle-même un nouveau baiser lorsqu'Ichigo la laisse à nouveau respirer. Assis dans le petit salon, ils n'entendent ni ne voient l'un des panneaux de porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer le regard inquisiteur de Byakuya qui, d'abord très surpris, soupir ensuite avec tendresse pour sa petite sœur.

0-0-0

Dans la salle de bain du petit appartement que Nemu habite, Uryu a ôté sa chemise mouillée et l'essor au-dessus de la baignoire puis fait de même avec le reste de ses vêtements. A leur arrivée, la jeune fille s'est empressée de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements pour laisser ensuite la salle de bain à son invité en lui prêtant un shihakusho de la douzième division.

Lorsqu'il est enfin au sec dans ses vêtements, Uryu la rejoint dans le salon-cuisine où elle prépare un thé.

« Veux-tu de l'aide Nemu ?

\- Merci Uryu mais ça ira. Tu en veux ?

\- Avec plaisir. Où sont tes tasses ?

\- Dans le placard juste au-dessus de ma tête. »

Uryu s'approche pour récupérer les tasses mais Nemu est plutôt grande, ce qui l'empêche d'accéder au placard. Inconsciemment il se colle à elle, puis, ayant remarqué un raidissement dans les mouvements de la jeune fille, il attrape deux tasses, retourne les poser sur la petite table du salon et se tourne vers Nemu qui a fortement rougit à son contact. Se sentant lui-même gêné sans comprendre pourquoi, il se dit qu'elle est très jolie et encore plus lorsqu'elle rougit. Il sent ses lèvres le démanger et comprend qu'il a envie de l'embrasser. Il est d'abord très surpris de cette constatation mais l'envie prend rapidement le dessus et il s'approche de la jeune fille.

Nemu ouvre grand les yeux de surprise lorsqu'Uryu se penche vers ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec les siennes, le garçon se tend légèrement, surpris de sa propre initiative. Mais la jeune fille, plus expérimentée, passe ses bras derrière sa nuque, autant pour le rassurer que pour l'empêcher de fuir. Et tout doucement elle l'encourage à approfondir son baiser.

0-0-0

Dans le local où a débuté notre histoire, les femmes restantes de l'association des femmes shinigamis se sont à nouveau rassemblées pour raconter ce qui leur est arrivé. Rangiku, Soi Fon et Hinamori expliquent en riant comment s'est déroulée la pêche au zanpakuto, puis le départ et l'arrivée à l'appartement de Nemu et se sourient ensuite d'un air entendu.

Le capitaine Unohana, Isane et Nanao laissent à Yachiru le soin de raconter la discussion lourde de sens qu'elles ont interrompu en compagnie de Rukia et le départ précipité d'Ichigo, puis le peu qu'elles ont pu voir de la situation dans le petit salon du manoir Kuchiki en restant discrètes.

Le problème restant est de caser Chad, et elles s'y attellent avec fougue, heureuses du succès de leurs premières entreprises.

0-0-0

Après les départs respectifs de leurs amis, Chad et Orihime se sont croisés au détour d'une rue du Seireitei et ont passé ensemble le reste de leur après-midi.

Assis contre un arbre, sur une colline surplombant les bâtiments, ils se tiennent la main.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! :3

J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de fautes pendant ma correction. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review (c'est la première que je fais ce genre de demande et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me gêne un chouïa… ^^') ça me fera plaisir et en plus je saurais ce que je dois améliorer !

A bientôt !


End file.
